Oneshot - Dogtags
by Mabji Goose
Summary: Sherlock und John streiten sich nach einem Fall und dabei kommt eine Kleinigkeit ans Licht, mit der John nicht gerechnet hat. Kann als Johnlock oder aber sehr intensive Freundschaft gelesen werde. Fluff!


"Verflucht noch eins, Sherlock, blieb sofort stehen! Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir!", brüllte ich, während ich hinter dem schlimmsten Sturkopf des gesamten Planten die Treppen zu unserer Wohnung hoch stürzte.

Wenn er glaubte, dass er mir einfach so davon kommen würde, indem er sich in seinem Zimmer einschloss, dann täuschte er sich mehr als jemals zu vor in seinem ganzen Leben!

Seit meiner Scheidung hatte ich sehr viel Freizeit und die hatte ich darin investiert mich selbst wieder etwas auf Fordermann zu bringen.

Fakt war, ich war nun deutlich schneller, als noch vor drei Monaten und so konnte Sherlock mir nur noch entkommen, wenn er auf die Oberschränke in der Küche geklettert würde.

Sherlock verlor mehrere kostbare Sekunden, als er die Wohnungstür aufschließen musste, was zu meinem großen Vorteil war.

Kaum war er durch die Tür, war ich es auch.

Ich brauchte nur noch einen kleine Satz zu machen, schon hatte ich ihn am Arm erwischt.

Ich war immer noch so wütend über seinen Leichtsinn, dass ich vermutlich etwas gröber war, als unbedingt nötig, während ich ihn gegen die nächste Wand schubste und dort festpinnte.

Heftig atmend standen wir dicht voreinander und starrten einander ins Gesicht.

Es war nicht sehr überraschend für mich, dass ich bei meinem besten Freund hauptsächlich Trotz erkennen konnte. Natürlich war er sich keiner Schuld bewusst, und wenn doch, dann würde er es wohl niemals zugeben.

Etwas irritiert war ich allerdings davon auch ein leichte Unwohlsein in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, oder war es etwas anderes?

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und beruhigt mich soweit, dass ich ihn nicht gleich wieder anschreien würde, denn das brachte bei ihm rein gar nichts.

"Sherlock, verstehst du, warum ich so wütend auf dich bin?", fragte ich ruhig und sah ihm nun offen in die Augen.

Sherlock fokussierte sich auf mich, ruckte kurz herum, als hoffte er sich von mir frei machen zu können und antwortete erst, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese Hoffnung aussichtslos war. "Du übertreibst, wie immer John. Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle! Offensichtlich."

"Kontrolle? Sherlock, du warst kopfüber an einen verdammten Pfahl gekettet und wärst beinahe erschossen worden. Wie kannst du das Kontrolle nennen?", knurrte ich, während mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

Ich hatte heute wirklich Panik gehabt zu spät zu kommen!

Der Dunkelhaarige schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge und versuchte erneut seine Arme aus meinen klammernden Händen zu befreien.

"Ich wusste natürlich, dass du rechtzeitig kommen würdest, John!"

Ich begann zu lachen und selbst in meinen Ohr klang es falsch und irgendwie gruselig. "Wie konntest du das wissen, Sherlock? Du bist gestern einfach verschwunden, ohne mir zu sagen, dass du an einem Fall arbeitest! Der einzigen Gründe dafür, dass ich im richtigen Moment da war, sind mein Instinkt und die "Kontakte" deines Bruders. Fünf Minuten später, Sherlock und du wärst nichts als eine leblose Puppe gewesen!"

Das meinte ich ganz Wörtlich, denn wie ich eben auf der Polizeiwache erfahren hatte, war das genau das, was der Serienkiller getan hatte. Er hatte besonders attraktive Männer ermordet und sie dann wie hübsche Puppen irgendwo schön drapiert bis sie jemand fand.

Mir wurde immer noch ganz schlecht, wenn ich an die Fotos dachte, die Greg mir gezeigt hatte.

Es schüttelte mich einmal am ganzen Körper, bevor ich mich wieder im Griff hatte, doch es wir mir egal, ob der CD von dieser Schwäche etwas mitbekam. Inzwischen war mir vor diesem Mann nichts mehr peinlich!

Womit ich allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war dass Sherlock sich weiterhin zu befreien suchte. Mit einer geschickten Drehung schaffte er es sich genug Platz zu verschaffen, um mir ein Bein wegzutreten und dann seine Arme endlich zu befreien.

Doch wie bereits erwähnt, war ich in den letzten Monaten deutlich schneller geworden, weshalb ich ihn noch rechtzeitig am Hemdkragen erwischte, bevor er sich in seinem Zimmer vergraben konnte.

Mit einem lauten ratschen zerriss der Stoff unter meinen Fingern, während gleichzeitig ein paar Knöpfe dem Druck nachgaben und gegen die gegenüberliegen Wand flogen.

Vollkommen überrascht hielten wir beide mitten in der Bewegung inne.

"Ups!", entfuhr es mir kleinlaut, da ich mir durchaus darüber bewusst war, dass ich mir so ein Hemd, wie Sherlock sie trug, vermutlich nicht würde leisten können.

Ich trat näher an den Mann heran, um mir den Schaden besser ansehen zu können, doch Sherlock wich weiter zurück.

"Lass gut sein, John. Ist egal!", murmelte er hektisch, schlug meine Hände weg und versuchte das ruinierte Hemd über seiner Brust zusammenzuraffen. Er wirkte mit einem mal panisch.

"Sherlock, was soll den…?", doch der Rest der Frage blieb mir ihm Hals stecken, als sich sah, was der Dunkelhaarige vor mir zu verstecken versuchte.

Mir klappte der Unterkiffer runter, als ich meine Erkennungsmarken aus der Army erkannte.

Sie hingen an einem scheinbar recht altem Lederband um Sherlock schlanken Hals, als würden sie genau dort hingehören.

Ungläubig streckte ich die Hand danach aus und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als ich das Metall berührte, welches durch Sherlocks Haut ganz warm war.

Das hier war echt, Sherlock trug wirklich Hundemarken und es waren ganz eindeutig meine! Da stand John Watson drauf!

Warum zum Teufel trug Sherlock meine Hundemarken, seit wann und wieso hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr in der Kiste mit meinen anderen Army-Sachen lag?

"Sherlock, warum?", war alles, war dazu raus brachte.

Nun zeichnete sich eindeutig angst auf Sherlocks Gesicht ab, was mich mehr erschreckte als alles andere. Der Mann hatte fast nie angst, dass letzte Mal hatte ich ihn so gesehen, kurz bevor wir Moriaty endlich zu fall gebracht hatten.

Ich streckte eine hand nach ihm aus und wollte ihn beruhigend an der Schulter fassen, doch mit einer weiteren geschickten Drehung entzog er sich mir und stürzte dann durch seine Zimmertür.

Mir war sofort klar, dass er nur deswegen nicht den Weg durch den Flur und aus der Haustür genommen hatte, weil ich ihm im Weg gestanden hatte. Sollte ich ihm aber nur die kleinste Chance lassen zu entkommen, dann würde der Mann sie nutzen und ich würde ihn vermutlich mehrere Tage lang nicht wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.

Das war der Grunde, warum ich ihm in sein Zimmer folgt, dort sofort die Tür hinter mir zudrückte, abschloss und dann den Schlüssel in meine Hosentasche steckte.

Sicher war sicher!

Als ich mich umdrehte fand ich Sherlock in der am weitesten entfernten Ecke stehen, das Gesicht zur Wand und die Fingernägel in der Tapete verkrallt.

Wieso sah er so verzweifelt aus? Wie ein in die Ecke gedrängte Tier.

Ich seufzte, plötzlich war ich furchtbar Müde und wollte mich nicht noch länger mit ihm Streiten, doch klären wollte ich die Situation dennoch, nur eben ohne deswegen laut werden zu müssen.

Ich ließ mich auf sein Bett sinken, da es die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit im Raum war und wartete ein paar Sekunden, ob Sherlock sich vielleicht etwas entspannen würde.

Manchmal hatte man das Gefühl, dass der Dunkelhaarige wie ein Roboter war. Er hatte sein Gefühle immer im Griff und einige bezweifelten sogar, dass er überhaupt Gefühle hatte.

Ich wusste das besser. Ich hatte oft genug miterleben dürfen, dass Sherlock Gefühle hatte, auch wenn er sie und damit sich selbst wirklich sehr stark kontrollierte.

Doch hin und wieder gab es Augenblicke wie diese hier, in denen mir klar wurde, was Sherlock in Wirklichkeit war, nämlich ein Vulkan!

Die Emotionen brodelten immer in dem Mann, nur gut versteckt unter der Oberfläche und dann reichte mal ein kleiner Tropfen, um ihn zum Explodieren zu bringen.

Für die Leute, die nicht ständig in der unmittelbaren nähe eines Vulkans lebten, war dieses Verhalten natürlich vollkommen unverständlich, weil sie weder die Vorzeichen sehen konnten, noch verstanden, wozu dieser Ausbruch gut war.

Ich hingegen lebte immer mit der unmittelbaren Bedrohung eines Ausbruches und verstand diese Eruptionen inzwischen halbwegs.

Ich wusste das sie nötig waren, um Sherlocks Psyche intakt zu halten.

Diese Erkenntnis änderte aber nichts daran, dass ich es traurig fand, das Mein bester Freund nun scheinbar angst vor mir hatte!

Ich ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken und verschränkte dann entspannt die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Sherlock würde einen Moment brauchen um seine Kontrolle wieder herzustellen und den würde ich ihm gerne zugestehen.

Während ich also abwartete, döste ich ein kleines bisschen vor mich hin und ärgerte mich darüber, das Sherlocks Bett so viel bequemer war als mein eigenes.

Erst als ich hörte, wie Sherlock sich in seiner Ecke bewegte und ein paar Schritte näher kam, öffnete ich wieder die Augen und blickte den Mann an. Er sah deutlich gefasster aus.

"Würdest du mich jetzt bitte alleine lassen, John?", bat er ruhig.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten, aber ich schüttelte dennoch den Kopf. Sherlock seufzte und schenkte mir einen genervten Blick, denn ich einfach ignorierte.

Stattdessen klopfte ich auf die leere Matratze direkt neben mir.

Sherlock ließ sich darauf fallen und das ganze Bett wackelte unter mir. Ich hörte meine Hundemarken leise gegeneinander klimpern.

"Erklär es mir.", bat ich ruhig, doch der Mann verschreckte die Arme vor der Brust und begann an seiner Unterlippe rumzukauen.

Immer ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn man das erfahren wollte.

Ich seufzte. "Sherlock, bitte. Sag mir wenigstens, warum du eben solche angst vor mir hattest, dass du aussahst, wie ein Tiger im Käfig."

Blaue Augen trafen mich flüchtig und ich spürte seine Vorsicht. Ich versuchte ihm mit einem Nicken gut zuzureden. Ich war schon nicht gut darin über Gefühle zu reden, aber Sherlock war eine Katastrophe!

"Du magst es nicht, wenn ich in deine Privatsphäre eindringe, du bist gerade erst wieder eingezogen und wenn ich dich zu wütend mache, dann wirst du gleich wieder gehen.", murmelte er leise.

Ich lachte leise. "Sherlock, wo soll ich denn hin? Schon vergessen, dass ich bei der Scheidung fasst alles abgeben musste, was ich besaß und jetzt genau so pleite bin, wie zu beginn unserer Bekanntschaft? Du wirst mich nicht los, ich kann sonst nirgends hin!"

Die Mundwinkel des CD's zuckte leicht.

"Erklär es mir einfach, ich verspreche nicht wütend zu werden. Ich will es nur verstehen.", bat ich erneut und wusste schon, dass ich jetzt gewonnen hatte.

Sherlocks Abwehrhaltung löste sich langsam auf, er kippte ebenfalls nach hinten und drehte sich dann so, dass er mich ansehen konnte.

Irgendwie war es komisch, dass wir in den ganzen Jahren unserer Freundschaft noch nie so dicht nebeneinander gelegen hatten.

"Du bist mein einziger Freund, John.", flüsterte er leise.

Ich wollte schon den Kopf schütteln und widersprechen, doch er hob eine Hand und verhinderte das.

"Ich weiß, dass da auch noch Molly, Mrs. Huston und Greg sind, aber keiner von denen ist oder war mir jemals so nah wie du!", erklärte er und griff nach den Hundemarken. "Ich habe sie schon seit dem Sprung vom Barts. Ich konnte einfach nicht weggehen, ohne wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit von dir dabei zu haben. Sie erschienen mir als perfekt. Es gab die Möglichkeit, dass ich sterben könnte und dann würde man vermutlich die Marken entdecken, nachforschen und du würdest irgendwie davon erfahren, dass ich erst später gestorben war. Ich wollte, dass du es weißt, wenn es endgültig vorbei ist."

Ich nickte leicht, sagte aber nichts.

"Und als ich zurück kam, habe ich überlegt, ob ich sie dir wiedergebe, aber du warst schon ausgezogen aus unserer Wohnung und hattest nichts von deinen Sachen zurück gelassen, so blieben mir wieder nur die Marken, damit ich mich nicht ganz so einsam fühlte. Dann die Hochzeit, obwohl ich zurück in London war, habe ich dich kaum noch gesehen, doch solange ich die Marken hatte, war ein Teil von dir immer bei mir. Inzwischen sind sie einfach ein Teil von mir geworden, John. Du bist ein Teil von mir geworden. Und du hast nie bemerkt, dass sie fehlten."

"Du hättest auch einfach fragen könne, ob du sie haben kannst, Sherlock. Ich kann dir doch sowieso nichts abschlagen!", grinste ich ihn an und er lachte leise auf.

Die Spannung, die sich über uns gelegt hatte und die ich bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht mal bemerkt hatte, brach in sich zusammen.

Es kehrte ruhe ein und Minuten lang lagen wir einfach nur stumm nebeneinander und hingen unseren Gedanken nach.

Dann viel mir eine weitere Frage ein. "Fühlst du dich immer noch einsam, auch jetzt wo ich wieder hier wohne?"

Sherlock sah mich forschend an und schien seine Antwort abzuwägen.

"Sei ehrlich, ich kann daran sonst nämlich nichts ändern!"

Seine Finger fuhren zu den Erkennungsmarken und verhackten sich in diesen, dann nickte er langsam.

Seltsam stark getroffen, streckte ich einen Arm nach ihm aus und legte ihn umständlich um seine Schultern, um ihn daran näher ranzuziehen.

Er ließ es geschehen und bettete seinen Kopf schließlich genau über meiner Schussnarbe, der Narbe die uns beide irgendwie zusammengebracht hatte und der ich deswegen sehr dankbar sein musste.

"Was brauchst du von mir Sherlock? Was brauchst du, um dich besser zu fühlen? Sag es mir einfach und ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht!", versprach ich und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Es stand außer Frage, dass ich dieses Versprechen brechen würde. Ich würde alles dafür tun, nur damit dieser Idiot zufrieden war und nie wieder so eine Panik vor meiner Reaktion haben würde.

Sherlock schwieg noch einen langen Augenblick, dann rückte er schließlich noch ein kleines Stück näher zu mir ran.

"Das hier hätte ich gerne öfter. Genau das hier, mehr brauche ich mich."

Ich grinste. "Kannst du haben!"

Und wie er das haben konnte, ich kuschelte gerne und da ich seit meiner Scheidung so ziemlich an allen Frauen und ihren Intrigen das Interesse verloren hatte, blieb mir auch nicht mehr sehr viel Auswahl.

Sherlock nickte und schlang eines seiner Beine um meine. "Und geh bitte nicht mehr weg, nie wieder!", hauchte er gegen meine Brust.

Kurz stockte ich. "Okay.", bestätigte ich schließlich und während ich langsam immer müder wurde und allmählich in Schlaf versank, fragte ich mich, was genau Sherlock mit weg gehen meinte.

Aber das ist ein anderes Thema und soll nicht mehr Teil hiervon sein.


End file.
